


Night Swimming

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [4]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an infinity pool over Singapore, Katia contemplates many aspects of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: The infinity pool on the roof of the hotel washed away all Katia’s cares and soothed all her scars…for a moment.

~~~

Katia didn’t look at 47 after he went to sleep, seemingly instantaneously on the sofa, sitting up. His guns were perched next to him on the cushion. His words fluttered around in her head, along with what had happened the past two days, all of it. She pushed herself to her feet and found her bag, changing quickly into the bikini bottom she possessed before making her way up to the infinity pool on the roof.

The top story pool gave her the feeling that she was far away from everything, and even the things she could hear sounded so very far away. It was peaceful, and perhaps the most relaxed she’d been in a long time. She made her way down the steps of the pool and dove in, sliding through the water for as long as she could go in one breath and letting it, just for a moment, wash all her cares away. She felt she was leaving them far behind with each breaststroke, until finally she broke the surface at the other edge of the pool, folding her arms on the ledge just under the surface. Her eyes stared out over the city of Singapore where somewhere her father lived in hiding, going to the Gardens by the Bay for a few hours and returning to his apartment for most of the day.

She found herself longing to see it, to see where he lived. She expected it to feel oddly comforting and homey, even though it wasn’t her home. She suspected anywhere her father was to feel homey, safe. Katia stared out over the city, and it felt like the whole place was home. A place where all her cares could be washed away in one night, and she could begin anew.

Even the scar left by John, even the small piece she left for him when she kissed him, impulsively. That even felt soothed by the water that carried her. She gently pushed herself off the ledge and back into the pool, floating on her back and staring up at the sky. Her arms waved in the water, moving her into the middle of the pool, as her thoughts wandered over her every interaction with John, analyzing them all twice over but drawn to the protection he offered, his insistence that she hide above all else, her insistence on finding her father, that he told her the truth about him, the kiss, and finally shattering all that with the sound of her head striking that blasted metal pipe.

The water lapped at her sides, and she closed her eyes, letting it ease the sting of what John’s done. The world fell away for that brief moment, leaving her with the brightest stars and the Singapore lights. She closed her eyes, relaxing a little as she continued to drift across the pool. She felt her fingertips begin to prune, so she turned herself over and began to swim back to the edge of the pool.

Katia made her way back up the steps, grabbed a complimentary towel and dried herself off some as she made her way back to 47’s suite. She left the towel in the bathroom and shrugged on a robe, and wandered to the room where 47 slept, watching him. The cares of the world were seeping into her again, and, on impulse, she grabbed his guns and took them to the bedroom.


End file.
